The Journey
by Cerv23
Summary: D.J. is transported to the Digimon world.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I made up some of these characters.

Issue 1

The Journey

****

Intro

**One day a swirling mass of lightning, wind, water, and fire engulfed a kid named D.J. He was then transported to the world of Digimon. There he found a lone Digimon Egg. Within a day it hatched. Out of it came Rainbowmon. A baby Digimon. Baby Digimon group. No type. No attacks. At an old maze they found a relic known as the DigiStar. At the maze they met Centarumon. Because D.J. had found the DigiStar he gave him a DigiIdentifier. A little computer that identified Digimon. When they left the maze Flymon attacked them. A figure walked up to them. It was an evil Digimon named Arachnimon. She ordered D.J. to give her the DigiStar. He refused. Arachnimon yelled "Arachnimon strange Digivolve to.... LadyDevimon." She had turned into LadyDevimon! She grabbed D.J. and flew into the sky. D.J. threw the DigiStar to the ground right in front of Rainbowmon. It glowed and Rainbowmon started to change. "Rainbowmon Digivolve to.... Kittenmon!" But before Kittenmon could do anything Arachnimon/Ladydevimon flew away. Kittenmon looked on as his new friend was taken away...**

Part One 

The Story 

"NO!" Yelled Kittenmon. The form of LadyDevimon flew off laughing. She didn't realize that she didn't have the DigiStar anymore. Kittenmon started to run after her.

"You can't do anything," said Centarumon. "She is an Ultimate Digimon. You are an In Training Digimon."

"Why should that matter?" He replied. "She's evil."

"You must become stronger," said Centuramon.

"How?" Asked Kittenmon.

"Use the DigiStar," Centarumon picked up the five-pointed digital device. "Like the Digivices of Digidestines, this helps a Digimon Digivolve."

"Why does Arachnimon want it then? She has the attack of Strange Digivolve," asked Kittenmon.

"Follow me," was his reply. Kittenmon followed him into the maze. They stopped at a stone carved picture of a Digimon (that's what Kittenmon thought it was) and ten other Digimon surrounding it.

"What's this?" Asked Kittenmon.

"This is Centramon," he referred to the one in the middle, "and She was the very first Digimon to be created. Since she was the first Digimon she felt she had an obligation to make sure that the Digiworld was kept safe. She then created ten warriors. Arachnimon reverted all of the warriors to egg form. She scattered them through out the Digiworld. This was only way for Arachnimon to get the DigiStar, which belonged to Centramon, without trouble. Centramon then banished Arachnimon to Digi Limbo. Centramon used up all her power and was transformed into a egg. Arachnimon said that she would come back and the only thing that could stop her was the ten warriors. She has returned. The ten warriors must be found. No one knows who they were, but it has been for told that a human would come and find the DigiStar. He would find the most powerful warrior and the powerful warrior would be able to find the other nine," finished Centuramon.

"Could I be the one that the human would find since D.J. found me and the DigiStar?" Asked Kittenmon.

"The tale also says that the DigiStar would identify the Digimon," he said. "But you could search for the warrior for your friend."

"I'll do it!"

"The Digital World depends on you," said Centarumon

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kittenmon headed out. The DigiStar was in a pouch, tied onto himself, that Centarumon had given him. The DigiStar's five points folded in so it was easier to store away.

Centarumon had said that even though Arachnimon had the power Digivolve to any one Digimon she wanted she couldn't Digivolve to Centramon without the DigiStar. Once she had it she would be unstoppable. Kittenmon was ready to get the eggs and save D.J. He was ready for anything she threw at him...


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I made up some of these characters.

Issue 2 

The Yokomon Village

"What?" yelled Arachnimon to her henchmen Demidevimon (sound familiar?).

"The kid must have dropped the DigiStar," quickly answered Demidevimon.

"I want you to go find that little fur ball and get that DigiStar!" she ordered.

Fur ball isn't quite a good way to describe Kittenmon. Kittenmon is a blue ball with little legs and cat ears, eyes, tail and mouth. Kittenmon was headed for the Yokomon village. The Yokomon were nice and they might be able to help.

Once there he was greeted by a group of Yokomon. 

"Hi. I was wondering if you happened to see a big Digimon named Arachnimon fly by here?" he asked.

"No. But we did see a Digimon fly over head named LadyDevimon," replied one of the Yokos.

"Perfect!" yelled Kittenmon. "Which way did she go?"

"That way," said another Yoko. The Yokomon pointed out to the sea.

"You can use the boat," suggested another Yoko. It was referring to a steam liner that docked at down at the beach.

"Thanks," Kittenmon said.

After having a delicious meal (and packing some away in case he was hungry later) the Yokomon led Kittenmon to the beach. It was a small little cove. A dock led to the ship. Kittenmon thanked the Yokos and got on the ship. 

He found the a room that looked like it was the place to get the boat started. It took him a minute to get it started. He jumped onto a wheel with spokes sticking out of it. he steered the ship out and started to go. He looked into a pare of binoculars. He gasped. Flying towards him and the beach full of Yokomon was a giant insect Digimon and a little ball with bat wings. His DigiStar started to beep.

Kittenmon brought it out. A holographic picture of each appeared.

_"Digimon Identify as ... Kabuterimon and Demidevimon," _said the star.

"I didn't know it could do that. I thought that Kabuterimon was a good Digimon. What is it doing with Demidevimon.

As the two Digimon got closer Kittenmon saw Kabuterimon stop.

"Electro Shocker!" it yelled. A ball of electricity flew towards the Yokomon. Kittenmon quickly moved the ship in front of the beach. The attack hit the boat and it went flying towards the lake near the Yokomon village. It crashed into the lake and sunk towards the bottom. The front was the only part showing. Kittenmon was flung out onto the beach.

"Ha! I've got you now," yelled Demidevimon.

Kittenmon got up and was ready to fight.

"Boom Bubble! Ha!" yelled Kittenmon as the attack flew from the little Digimon. Demidevimon easily dodged it. Kabuterimon flew, in ready to attack.

"Give me that DigiStar or I'll take from you so that Arachnimon can have it," ordered Demidevimon. Kabuterimon blasted the ground near the Yokomon, who were afraid. Kittenmon was just to weak to do anything.

"NO!" yelled Kittenmon. He was about to give up and let them take the DigiStar. The Digimon world depended on it.

Suddenly the DigiStar started to glow. At first Kittenmon was afraid. But he then realized it was good.

"You going down Demidevimon. Kittenmon Digivolve to ... Artamon!" The little Digimon had changed dramatically. He now stood on two legs, had arms paws on them, a long tail, and a cat head, and a diamond shape on his chest.

"WHAT?!?" yelled Demidevimon. 

"Hi I'm Artamon, a In Training level Digimon and your worst nightmare," said Artamon. He picked up the DigiStar and threw it at Kabuterimon. It circled Kabuterimon, leaving a trail of light that seemed to enter Kabuterimon.

"What are you doing to him?" yelled Demidevimon. The light seemed to push out a darkness. A shadow lift out from Kabuterimon.

"I'm free!" yelled Kabuterimon. Now you will pay!" he said as he turned to Demidevimon. 

"Let me. Colored Punch!" lunged forward and punched forward. A colored ball of energy and paint hit Demidevimon and he was sent flying.

"Thank you Artamon!" yelled all of the Yokomon.

"Yes, thank you," said Kabuterimon.

"Ya, no problem. But the ship was destroyed. How am I supposed to get over the ocean?" asked Artamon.

"I'll take you," offered Kabuterimon.

"Thanks!" smiled Artamon.

Artamon got ready to go. He jumped onto Kabuterimon's back. He waved to his Yokomon friends.

"Bye!" he yelled. He looked forward. He didn't know when he would find the Digi eggs, but he knew he would.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I made up some of these characters.

Issue Three 

The First Egg

Artamon waved good bye to his friend Kabuterimon as he flew away. Kabuterimon had flown him to a large island. He was sure this was were Arachnimon's palace was. And the DigiStar had pointed to the island as being the holder of a Digimon Egg.

The island had very lush vegetation and many colorful flowers. Artamon started looking around. Under bushes, up in the trees. Nothing. He climbed a very large tree to see if you could get a good look at the island. Once he was at the top he gasped. On the other side of the island was a very large castle. It was very far away, but very big and easy to see. He thought he saw several Digimon flying in the air around it, but he wasn't sure.

"Wow," was the only thing he could say. Suddenly the tree started to shake. Artamon looked down. I big insect Digimon was trying to knock the tree over and get him. He brought out his DigiStar.

_"Digimon Identifies as ...Kuwagamon," _it said.

"Hmmm," said Artamon. The tree suddenly fell over. Kuwagamon stood over him ready to attack.

"Colored Punch!" Kuwagamon fell to the ground. Artamon decided to get away before it woke up.

Artamon had to hide several times because other Insect Digimon were on the look out for him. He was up another tree hiding when the leaves above him started to rustle. He quickly got into a fighting pose. A little pink mouse pooped its head out.

"Hi I'm Chumon (not the same one)," it said.

"And I'm Artamon," Artamon said.

"Are you hiding to?" Chumon asked.

"Yes. They seem to be after me. You haven't, by any chance, seen a Digimon egg?" Asked Artamon.

"Yes I did. Do you want me to take you to it?"

"Yes please."

They must have been close to the castle because they had to hide from even more Kuwagamon.

"This way," said Chumon. He led Artamon into a cave.

"Where are we going?" Asked Artamon.

"Into the castle," he replied.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?" Asked Artamon.

"Because the egg is in there," replied Chumon again. They stood before a stone carving of what looked like a Kuwagamon. Chumon pressed a stone and the carving opened to reveal a hall.

"Follow me," Chumon said. They walked up to another carving. This one of Arachnimon. Chumon opened the door and let Artamon in. A Kuwagamon suddenly grabbed Artamon.

"Good work Chumon. I will spare your pitiful life," said a voice. Artamon turned to the voice. It looked like Kuwagamon. It was same Digimon from the first carving at the entrance.

"Sorry, but I had to," said Chumon, his head lowered in shame.

"Now give me the DigiStar!" Ordered the strange Digimon. Artamon grabbed the star from its pouch.

_"Digimon Identifies as ... MetalKuwagamon," _it said.

"Where's the Digimon egg?" Asked Artamon.

"You mean this?" MetalKuwagamon picked up a Digimon egg. "My troops found this the other day. I will tell you again. Give me the DigiStar or the egg gets it!" 

"Don't hurt the egg!" Yelled Artamon. "Here," Artamon held out the DigiStar.

"I'll take that," said a familiar voice. Demidevimon flew in. "Ha ha."

MetalKuwagamon grabbed the DigiStar.

"Noooooo!" Yelled Artamon. The Kuwagamon who held him started to laugh.

"Let's see what this thing can do," said MetalKuwagamon. He held it and pressed the center. The five points folded out. He threw it into the air. It circled for a couple of seconds then started to circle Artamon and his holder.

"What?" Yelled Demidevimon. At that moment Artamon started to glow.

"Artamon Digivolve to ... Arcticmon!" Instead of the smaller cat there stood a larger cat the size of a Garurumon. Arcticmon's hair was stiff and icy. He resembled a cougar. Arcticmon stood up on two feet and attacked.

"Metal Ice Blast!" He yelled. A beam of ice froze Demidevimon and the Kuwagamon solid. MetalKuwagamon then stood up attacked.

"Metal Blade!" MetalKuwagamon yelled. One of his arms turned into a sword and he lunged at Arcticmon. Arcticmon was barely able to dodge it. 

"Metal Ice Blast!" The beam hit MetalKuwagamon right in the face. He was sent flying backwards and hit the wall. MetalKuwagamon started to disappear. When he vanished, Arcticmon dedigivolved to Artamon. 

"You'd better get out of here before more Kuwagamon get here," suggested Chumon. 

"Good idea."

MetalKuwagamon's castle was right by the ocean. Artamon found a little motor boat tied to pier. There was also a train that went into the ocean, but Artamon decided the motor boat was a better choice. Chumon decided to go with Artamon. Once out at sea Kabuterimon flew in to see how they were doing.

"I need you to take this back Centarumon," said Artamon as he handed the egg to Kabuterimon.

"Actually, he said for me to tell you that the safest place for the eggs are at The Hidden Cave of Centramon. That's where I'll take them and guard them," said Kabuterimon.

"Hey, let me come to!" said Chumon. Kabuterimon accepted and the two left with the egg. Artamon kept on going forward since the star pointed this way. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I made up some of these characters.

Issue 4

The Rescue

The sea was calm. And very peaceful. This was what Artamon liked.

"What was that?" he asked no one. And no one gave him an answer. A dragon-like head burst out of the water.

_"Digimon Identifies as ... Seadramon," _the star said. It's yellow head turned to face him.

"Ice blast," the sea dragon said. Artamon moved the boat just in time. The blast turned the water near hi into an iceberg.

"Colored Punch!" Artamon attacked. Seadramon was dazed.

"Colored Punch!" Artamon attacked again. This time knocking Seadramon out.

"I wonder if Arachnimon sent him," Artamon thought. He looked ahead. Even though the sea had suddenly got very foggy, he thought he saw land.

He was right. The island was very foggy. The grass was wet. It smelled damp. He heard a rustle back near his boat. He hid in some nearby bushes. A insectoid Digimon flew to the boat.

"Intruders!" it said. Artamon didn't need the DigiStar to tell him that was Snimon. Snimon was a very dangerous Digimon. His sharp claws were what scared Artamon.

"Twin Sickles!" said the Digimon and destroyed the motor boat. 

Now I'm stuck here! Artamon kept on walking and hiding.

~~~~~~~~~~

He came upon a giant stone wall. A door was partly open. Artamon walked up to the door and opened it. A court yard lay behind it. But was even more weird was that there was no fog here. Artamon walked in. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Welcome to my kingdom!" said a strangely familiar voice. Arachnimon stepped out from the shadows of the large court yard.

"You!" Artamon was startled.

"I'll give you one last chance to give me that DigiStar or your friend gets it!" Arachnimon pointed to D.J. He was caught in a web.

"Don't do it!" D.J. yelled to his friend. Arachnimon had made him watch every battle that his Digimon friend had been in, hoping that seeing him lose would make D.J. suffer more. That never happened because Artamon hadn't lost a battle yet.

"Hmmm, lets have a little fun!" Arachnimon said. She raised her hand. A buzzing noise filled the area. Insect Digimon flew in left and right and attacked the cat.

"Colored Punch!" Artamon's attack hit a Kuwagamon. A Kabuterimon dived at him. He dodged, but right onto a Flymon. A Snimon swiped at him and hit the Flymon. 

"Artamon! Don't give up!" Yelled D.J. 

"Electro Shocker!" A Kabuterimon attacked.

"Twin Sickles!" A Snimon attacked. Artamon tried to dodge both but couldn't. Both attacks hit Artamon at the same time. D.J. looked on in horror.

"Ha!" Arachnimon laughed with joy.

"NO! Never. She can't win. She won't win!" D.J. yelled.

"Sorry human. But I did win!" Arachnimon picked up the DigiStar. "Yes!" Demidevimon flew in.

"Hey boss, so you won. You and me had a deal. Fifty/fifty. Remember?" Demidevimon said to her.

"Yes, I remember. But, the deals off!" Arachnimon turned to the puffball with wings.

"Venom Blast!" A red blast of venom hit Demidevimon and sent him flying to who knows were (he was actually sent to the continent of Server, were he starts work for Etemon).

"Now back to my prize," She held the star ready to unleash it's power. It started to glow. "What?" It flew out of her hand and cut the webbing that held D.J. He caught the star.

"I won't give up and I won't let you win!" He said. The DigiStar started to glow. Artamon's body lifted into the air. He started to glow. Artamon's eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" Screamed Arachnimon.

"I'm back!" Artamon said ready to fight. "How will we fight her?"

"I know how to use this," said D.J.

"How?"

"DigiStar Digivolve!" D.J. yelled. The started to glow again. A beam went from the DigiStar to Artamon. Artamon started to glow too.

"Artamon Digivolve to Arcticmon!" The giant ice cat stood tall.

"You're still no match for me!" Arachnimon said. "I'm a ultimate and your a champion level!"

"Metal Ice Blast!" Arachnimon was frozen in the ice.

"Metal Ice Blast!" Most of Arachnimon's insect Digimon burst into data as they were destroyed. 

CRACK. Arachnimon burst out of the ice.

"Venom Blast!" Arcticmon was shoot down. D.J. felt the earth tremble as he hit the ground.

"HA HA HA!" Arachnimon laughed.

"Don't give up Arcticmon!" yelled D.J. The DigiStar started to glow again.

"DigiStar Digivolve!" D.J. said.

"Arcticmon Digivolve to Tsunamimon!" Tsunamimon was much larger than Arcticmon. Instead of legs, feet, and a cat tail he had a shark tail. His fur wasn't stiff and icy it was slick and wet. And in his hand he held a three pointed staff.

"Your time has come, Arachnimon!" he said. "Tidal Wave!" A blast of water hit Arachnimon.

D.J. said jokingly, "Down came the rain and washed the spider out."

"You'll regret that! Arachnimon Strange Digivolve to ... "

Tsunamimon and D.J. stood in horror at what she had become ...

__

To be continued ...


	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I made up some of these characters.

This being the end of the terror of Arachnimon, or is it? After they defeat Arachnimon they have another enemy. I hoped you liked my Digimon story so far. Until next time.

Issue 5

The Battle

"Arachnimon Strange Digivolve to VenomMyotismon!"

"Neptune's Staff!" A yellow beam of energy burst from the staff. It hit VenomMyotismon square in the stomach.

"You'll have to do better than that!" VenomMyotismon said.

"Electro Shocker!" Yelled Kabuterimon from above. It didn't even hurt VenomMyotismon.

"Together!" Said D.J. to the two Digimon.

"Electro Shocker!"

"Tidal Wave!" 

Even with both attacks they weren't able to affect VenomMyotismon.

"Hmmm," D.J. thought as he held the DigiStar. "Again!"

"Tidal Wave!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Neptune's Staff!" Tsunamimon attacked again.

D.J. held the DigiStar up. It started to glow.

"DigiStar Attack!" D.J. threw the DigiStar at VenomMyotismon. VenomMyotismon grabbed it as the attacks hit. The star started to glow again.

"Ahhhhh! The pain!" VenomMyotismon screamed. The form of VenomMyotismon started to disintegrate.

"NOOOO!" VenomMyotismon yelled. The ground beneath them started to fall apart.

"Tsunamimon Dedigivolved to Artamon," Artamon said as he went from big to small.

"Jump on my back," said Kabuterimon. Artamon and D.J. did that. They flew up as the island crumbled into the water. The DigiStar was flying in the air. Kabuterimon flew close that D.J. could grab it.

"Weird. I don't know what made me do that," said D.J.

"Do what?" Asked Artamon.

"Throwing the DigiStar at VenomMyotismon," D.J. responded.

"Well at least we defeated Arachnimon!" Said Artamon cheerfully.

"And now we're safe!" Said D.J.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's what you think," said a voice from the sea.

"Master, what should I do?" Asked another Digimon.

"Gather all the Digimon. And prepare to attack!" Said the unknown Digimon.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is the island of Centramon," said Kabuterimon. They landed in a area that was barren. They walked to a cave that near to were they landed.

"What is this?" Asked Artamon as they entered the cave.

"This is the holding spot for the eggs. Of course there is only one here," Kabuterimon pointed out. There was a pointed object surrounded by ten groves in the ground. The Digi egg, that Artamon had found, was in on of them.

"This is the egg I found," said Artamon

"Yes. If you'll notice that the egg points out in the direction that it was found. That island was it's island. Arachnimon placed her soldiers on it to find it. There are more specific details on the story on this island," Said Kabuterimon.

"Is that pointed thing this island?" Asked D.J. "I thought I saw a mountain on this island but there was still a little fog."

"Yes," Kabuterimon.

"Then we can use this to show us were the other eggs are," Artamon said. "Wait. We just defeated Arachnimon. We don't need o find them."

"We should still find them in case any other bad Digimon want to take control of their power," said Kabuterimon.

"You're right about something. An evil Digimon will try to take over their power!" Yelled a voice from behind them. A strange Digimon in gray and red with a scythe was floating there.

_"Digimon Identifies as ... Phantomon," _said the star.

"It is correct. Now prepare to be destroyed! Hahaha," Phantomon said.

"Colored Punch!" Attacked Artamon.

"That won't do much. He's an ultimate!" Warned D.J.

"He is right," Phantomon laughed. "Shadow Scythe!" The scythe hit Kabuterimon hard. He was knocked down. He started to disappear.

"No!" Yelled Artamon. Kabuterimon was gone.

Phantomon closed in to finish them of ...

__

To be continued ...


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I made up some of these characters.

So how did you all like the last five? Here's six. And introducing a new companion for D.J. and Artamon on their journey.

Issue 6

The Power Within

"Shadow Scythe," attacked Phantomon.

"Watch it!" Warned D.J. He dodged pushing Artamon to the side. 

"Stay still or I can not destroy you!" Phantomon yelled.

"I don't think so," D.J. said and threw the DigiStar at Phantomon.

"Ahhhh!" Phantomon said as he disappeared.

"What if worse Digimon decide to come?" Asked Artamon.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Use the DigiStar," said a voice.

"Who is there?" Artamon asked.

"Use the DigiStar," said the voice again. D.J. followed the voice to a little tunnel in the corner of the cave. He reached his hand in pulled out a strange Digimon. It was about the sane size of Artamon.

"Who are you?" D.J. asked it.

"I am Gosipmon," it said. Gosipmon was a yellow bird-like creature. His tail feathers were tipped with red and stuck out. He had one particular feather on his head that was also rimmed with red.

"Lets see what the DigiIdentifier has to say about it," said D.J. as he pulled out the key-chain accessory.

"I forgot about that," commented Artamon.

_"Gosipmon ... Rookie level Digimon. Weak attacks but powerful when it comes to gossip,"_ it said.

"It's true. Hey. Have you heard about the Digidestineds arriving here in the Digi World?" Gosipmon asked.

"No. What did you mean about using the DigiStar?" D.J. asked.

"Here," Gosipmon pointed to a grove in the wall that was in the shape of the DigiStar. D.J. put the DigiStar in the grove. A light flashed outside. The three ran outside to see what it was.

"Incredible!" Gosipmon said. A barrier of light surrounded the island. A giant sea creature Digimon was trying to get in.

"It's Gesomon!" Yelled Gosipmon in terror. D.J. ran into the cave and grabbed the DigiStar. The barrier stayed in place.

"Coral Crusher!" Gesomon attacked. It didn't get threw the barrier.

"Yes!" Yelled D.J.

"D.J., shouldn't we go look for Digi eggs?" Asked Artamon.

"Yes, but how will we get passed Gesomon?" D.J. asked him back.

"We fight!" Artamon said.

"DigiStar Digivolve!" Artamon started to glow.

"Artamon Digivolve to Arcticmon!" The icy cat stepped threw the barrier and hit Gesomon.

"Coral Crusher!" Arcticmon took the hit, but was almost paralyzed.

"Metal Ice Blast!" Gesomon was almost destroyed.

"Coral Crusher!" Arcticmon was fully paralyzed.

"I can't move!" He yelled.

"Gosipmon you have to help!" Yelled D.J. to the bird Digimon.

"But I can't. I don't have any powerful attacks!" He said.

"You do to. You just don't realize it. Please," D.J. pleaded.

"Fine," Gosipmon flew to the two big Digimon.

"Watch out he is powerful," Arcticmon warned.

"I know. Feather Beam!" Gosipmon attacked. The feather on his head shot a beam at Gesomon. He wasn't affected much.

"Try harder! Don't give up!" D.J. yelled to Gosipmon.

"I can't. I'm not a fighter. I'm a talker!" Complained Gosipmon.

"Then use what you have power in," offered Arcticmon who was looking very weak.

"He's right!" Gosipmon said as he dove at Gesomon.

"He's suicidal!" D.J. said.

"You're right," said the familiar voice of Chumon. He stepped out from a bush.

"Nice of you to show up," D.J. said as turned his attention back to the battle.

"Now you're done for!" Gosipmon said.

"Coral Crusher!" Gosipmon dodged the attack.

"Gossip Talk! Bla bla bla bla!" Gosipmon attacked. A strange hypnotic trance came over Gesomon. He shrank back into the sea. Arcticmon changed back to Artamon.

"You did it!" D.J. cheered. Gosipmon picked up Artamon flew him back.

"See. You did have the power within," Artamon said.

"Before you head back out you should eat and rest and build a raft," suggested Chumon.

"And I'm coming with you," Gosipmon said.

"Me too," Chumon added.

"Well, lets eat! I'm starved," Artamon said. They all laughed.

__

To be continued


	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I made up some of these characters.

This is my longest fanfic yet. I don't even know how long this story will hold out for.

Issue 7

The Test

The sea was almost calm. Their makeshift raft was doing well in the water. They had made it out of wood and rope with a sail and mast. They also stored some extra food away.

"How much longer?" Asked Chumon.

"Ya. I'm getting seasick," complained Gosipmon.

"A little longer. There should be an island around here. The structure in the cave pointed this way," D.J. said.

"I see land!" Artamon said excitedly.

"I do too!" Gosipmon said.

The beach was mostly covered with trees. There was no real beach. Just where the water and earth met.

"I say we should split up to search for the egg," suggested Gosipmon after they where safely on the island.

"We should. Chumon and Gosipmon, head out that way. Artamon and I will go this way. Let's meet back here at dark," D.J. said. That gave them plenty of time because it was morning when they hit the beach.

~~~~~~~~~~

"We haven't found a thing," complained Chumon.

"We still have a couple more hours," Gosipmon said.

"Hey wait! I see something! An egg!" Chumon said excitedly. He held up an egg that he found from an under a bush.

"Let's get back to the raft," Gosipmon said.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Look there. Chumon and Gosipmon have returned," D.J. pointed out.

"And they have an egg!" Artamon said.

"But we have an egg. How?" D.J. asked.

"We both can't have the egg," Chumon said. 

"One of these is just a regular egg," Gosipmon added.

"He's right. But which?" Chumon asked.

"The DigiStar should tell us," D.J. said as took out the star. He threw it up into the air. It hovered in the air for a couple of seconds then fell back to the ground.

"Didn't work," observed Chumon. 

"Duh," said D.J. angrily.

"We can take them both back," suggested Gosipmon.

"I'm afraid that is not possible," said an unknown voice.

"It's Unimon," Chumon said.

"I heard he lives on File Island," Gosipmon mentioned.

"That's nice. What did you say?" D.J. asked the horse-like Digimon.

"You may only take one egg back with you," Unimon said.

"Then we need to choose one. I think it's this one," Chumon said pointing to the one that he and Gosipmon had found.

"I believe otherwise," D.J. said as picked up the one that he and Artamon had found. They all started to fight about which egg was the right one.

"Why can't we take them both with us?" Asked Artamon suddenly.

"It is a test. To see if you are the ones to destroy this evil that is plaguing us," Unimon said.

"We need to find a way to find out which egg is which," Gosipmon said and sat down to think.

"What if neither of these is the egg?" Chumon asked.

"This is confusing. I'm getting a headache," complained D.J.

"Unimon, can you give us any help?" Artamon asked.

"Yes I can. There is a temple that will help you decide which egg is the one that you want. Hop on," Unimon said. D.J., Chumon, and Artamon jumped onto his back. Gosipmon flew into the air.

The temple was very large and very grand. Unimon dropped them off on a balcony that overlooked the whole area. It was near the top of the temple. The balcony led into a large bedroom and nothing else.

"I will come back in two days," Unimon said as he flew off.

"There aren't any other rooms or doors into any other rooms," Chumon observed.

"So we're pretty much stuck here," D.J. said.

"Look at this," Gosipmon said. He pointed to a strange shrine-like object in the middle of the room. There were two groves for the Digimon eggs. D.J. put the eggs in it. The room started to glow. Everyone fell asleep suddenly.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Gosipmon," said an unknown voice. Gosipmon looked around for the voice. He wasn't sure where he was.

"Where am I?" Gosipmon asked the voice.

"I am not your enemy," the voice said.

"What do you mean?" Gosipmon asked.

"You're so called friends. They are all against you. Believe me," the voice said.

"How can I believe you?" Gosipmon asked. A light came over him and he felt better than he ever could imagine.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened?" D.J. asked. Artamon, Chumon, and Gosipmon all woke up.

"I don't know. How long has it been?" Artamon asked.

"I think only about an hour," Gosipmon answered.

"Boy I'm hungry," Chumon said.

"I have some food left from what the Yokomon gave me," Artamon said. He ruffled threw his pouch. Artamon pulled his hand out and glared at the group. "Someone stole my food!"

"Wasn't me," Chumon said quickly.

"It probable was you. Look how fast he answered," Artamon said to D.J.

"And I guarantee it wasn't me," D.J. said. Gosipmon watched. He was in a daze. That dream he had. Was it true?

"I think Gosipmon did it!" Chumon accused.

"Ya," D.J. and Artamon said together.

The rest of the day was like this. The group was accusing each of all kinds of things. Gosipmon was the only one who tried to stay out of it all.

"I need some space!' Yelled Chumon. He was sitting in a corner mumbling about something when he said that.

"Maybe I can fly out of here," Gosipmon suggested. He held one of the eggs in his wings.

"Take me!" Chumon yelled. He jumped onto Gosipmon's back and made hop around, trying to keep balance, until he was out on the balcony. The egg slipped from Gosipmon's grip and fell from the temple.

"Look what you did now!" Artamon cried. D.J. covered his ears because he was sitting right next to him and obviously didn't like it.

"I'll get it," Gosipmon said. He jumped off the balcony and flew after it. Part of the temple came alive and swiped the air around the egg and Gosipmon. The arm was huge.

"Ahhhh!" Chumon screamed. D.J. and Chumon ran out onto the balcony. A giant stone monster appeared from the temple.

"What is that?" D.J. asked.

_"Digimon Identifies as ... StoneMonarchimon," _the DigiStar said.

"That guy is evil. Big trouble," Chumon said.

"Shut up! If you hadn't jumped on his back he wouldn't have disturbed that Digimon," Artamon said.

"Why don't you shut up!" D.J. yelled to Artamon.

"We need to save the egg!" Chumon said.

"I said shut up. Can't you hear?" Artamon asked. He looked very angry.

"We need to fight StoneMonarchimon!" D.J. said to Artamon. He started shoving him towards the edge.

"Hey watch it! You fight him! Or why not Chumon?" Artamon screamed back.

"I'm too weak," Chumon whimpered.

"What an excuse!" D.J. yelled.

"Stop fighting. Help me," yelled the voice of Gosipmon.

"Why should we?" Artamon asked D.J.

"Gossip Talk! Bla bla bla bla!" Attacked Gosipmon. Nothing happened. Gosipmon was thrown up onto the balcony.

"Hey watch it!" D.J. yelled.

"Don't let it do this," Gosipmon said to the group.

"Huh?" Chumon asked.

"That thing made you all fight. I had a dream, I'm sure you had it too, that tried to convince me that you were all against me. that Digimon down there is the one that gave us those dreams," Gosipmon said.

"Really?" Artamon asked.

"Yes," Gosipmon said weakly.

"I believe him," Chumon said.

"You would," D.J. said.

"I do to!" Artamon said. He jumped off the balcony and slid down the side to battle.

"I'm right behind ya," said Gosipmon. Chumon jumped on his back as he flew after Artamon. D.J. wanted to say something about him being to weak but stopped.

"Colored Punch!"

"Gossip-"

"Stone Hand of Monarch!" StoneMonarchimon's attack hit both Digimon. D.J. heard Chumon fly through the air. Artamon landed on the balcony.

"I need your help," Artamon stammered.

"Why should I help you?" D.J. asked him.

"We're friends. I need your help," Artamon pleaded.

"I just want to sit here and not do anything. I'm gonna wait for Unimon," D.J. said and sat down.

"Don't give up! that's what you told me and that's what I'm telling you. You have to have perseverance," Artamon told him as he got weaker.

"I don't know what to do," he said.

"Do what you know is right," said a voice.

"Yes! DigiStar Digivolve!" D.J. yelled as got up.

"Artamon Digivolve to Arcticmon!"

The giant stone Digimon turned to face the temple. Gosipmon flew up with Chumon on his back.

"I'm taking the eggs and we're gonna keep them safe," he said as Chumon grabbed the other egg. They flew away to the forest below.

"OK! Lets show that Digimon who's boss!" D.J. yelled. He jumped onto Arcticmon's back. "Cold!"

"Metal Ice Blast!" StoneMonarchimon was knocked down.

"Stone Hand of Monarch!" Arcticmon was also hit hard.

"You won't win," D.J. yelled to him.

"Temple Blast!" StoneMonarchimon's new attack hit Arcticmon past the temple and into the air. D.J. fell onto the top of the temple. he looked down. the ground was very far away.

"I have to do something," he said. StoneMonarchimon started to destroy the temple. The top swayed and started to crumble.

"Ya!" Gosipmon yelled as he flew in to attack.

"Metal Ice Blast!" Arcticmon jumped over the temple, grabbed D.J., and attacked StoneMonarchimon.

"Ahhhh!" Cried StoneMonarchimon as he fell into the temple as it crumbled to the ground.

"Yes!" Gosipmon cheered. Chumon popped up from behind and also cheered.

"Good job," said Unimon. He flew in and landed on the destroyed temple. Gosipmon also landed on the ruins. Arcticmon and D.J. walked up to Unimon.

"But the whole purpose of coming here was to find out which egg was the right one," Chumon said.

"Ya. We didn't even do that," Gosipmon added.

"This was all a test. If you passed the real egg would show it's self to you," Unimon said.

"But did we pass?" D.J. asked.

"Yes," Unimon.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Chumon asked.

"Hear what?" Arcticmon asked.

"Grrrrr!"

"That!" Chumon yelled. The rubble started to move.

"I don't like that," D.J. said.

A giant metal hand burst threw the ruble.

"Now you die!" Yelled the voice from underneath. A huge metal body burst from the ground.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

__

To be continued ....


End file.
